bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Improv
Improv was a User Choice-Oriented Comic Series by toaster1, formerly known as Tapika about a Matoran who wakes up in an unknown location elementless and maskless and is given the name of Simplute. The story revolved around him navigating around the building he is trapped in. Plot An unknown Matoran wakes up after a long sleep to find himself in an unknown location, elementless and maskless. He no longer remembers his name, so he makes one up on the spot - "Simplute". Later he decides to breakdance, despite having no arms but ridicules himself for the idiotic thought, as he does indeed have arms and remembers it, even though he is amnesic. Later, he grows concerned of his glowing head causing him to exclaim "WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN", but as the blinking stops he is indifferent and remains unharmed. He then tries to exit the room, but the door is locked. He examines the terminal to find four buttons, a keycard scanner and a triangular sign. Simplute turns around to find two more doors, another terminal, a large cog and another pipe. He pushes the button on the terminal, unlocks the door and proceeds to find the "VTP Award 2009". He regains composure and looks around to see an office desk with a computer terminal, a knocked over swivel chair, the pipe from the other room and another door. Simplute decides to take apart the pipe and build an inanimate friend, who he names Pipegorg... however this is only a dream as he is trying to figure out how to take it apart. He calls for help, which triggers a response from the terminal. He later picks up the VTP Award 2009 and considers smashing it, but he resists and sets it down gently so as to not incur its wrath. He proceeds to the computer terminal which has activated itself and lists previous commands. Simplute tries to figure out how it works but a security camera starts recording his every move. He utters the word "keyboard" and a voice command is triggered, making a keyboard pop out which lacks the NUMPAD and PRINTSCREEN/SYSRQ keys. He types in ">MAP" but just as it is being processed, a warning sign with the text "NO WAY" appears, denying him access. He begins beating the computer to work but stops and decides to investigate the door to the right. As he proceeds, he ends up in a storage room with a stack of crates and a hammer. Meanwhile, a mysterious being is watching him from the security cameras. Simplute whacks the crates, albeit lightly to avoid releasing any potentially dangerous objects. He returns to the first room and notices that the other side has a large window and a strange contraption. Simplute then begins madly hitting the Tab key on the computer terminal which produces some Tab cola. He picks up the can and prepares to drink. He finally drinks after a long time which the voice in his head emphasizes, confusing him. Suddenly everything flashes and he becomes hyperactive, possibly from the caffeine. The mysterious being decides to eliminate him due to his erratic behavior, but is interrupted by a message. Meanwhile, a character named Cyno is in his room. He is described as the leading technician behind Project Genesis, the first firm to create artificial intelligence and is hoping to receive a VTP Award 2009 for his excellence in the field of science. He is examining a robot in his decorative office as this is stated. The story then cuts back to much after that where Simplute is covered in bandages and the whole room has been sabotaged, the VTP Award 2009 destroyed, window broken and a hole in the wall. This is due to the Shaydak Imps suddenly attacking. Style The art style is based on the popular webcomic MSPaint Adventures. Originally a more detailed but similar one was to be used for a series titled Trials, but toaster1 gave up on that idea and decided to make Improv instead. Toaster1 would use this style again in his later series Metaphor, albeit more differently. Trivia *Simplute's name is possibly a reference to toaster1's preceding series, SIMPLICITY. *The VTP Award 2009 is a humorous reference to the only award in SIMPLICITY's life span and the only time Vezon The Piraka has ever given a comic award to anybody. Later, due to a plot point involving Cyno desiring the VTP Award 2009 for his contributions to the field of science, VTP gave another award "to Cyno" which toaster1 gladly accepted. This was done rather jokingly by both sides. *Tab is a brand of diet cola by The Coca-Cola Company sold in the United States and South Africa. *The final command was posted by toaster1 after the topic died, leading to its closure. External links *BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series